Funeral
by grouper-mouth
Summary: A short Fabrevans oneshot taking place during "Funeral"


Quinn heard Finn's protests, but she didn't stop running. "Wait, I love you!" No, he didn't. He never really cared. It was all about Rachel, it always had been. It wasn't his fault, really. Deep down, Quinn knew he'd always keep going back to her. She hadn't cared, as long as she could fool herself into thinking he loved her. Just so she could feel like someone loved her. She slumped down in front of the church, burying her head in her hands, no longer attempting to hold back the waterfall of tears. She just let them deserved each other. After all the relationships she'd screwed up, maybe she was meant to be alone, maybe relationships didn't work for her. After all, she'd managed to break the heart of the one boy who'd loved her unconditionally. She'd been scared to fall in love with him, and when she realized that she was in love with him and decided not to fight it, it had been to late. The damage had been done, though. And how she missed him. Oh, why was she thinking about this now? It only made her cry harder. She couldn't be loved. She was Quinn Fabray, the heartless bitch, right?

Quinn continued to cry, while she heard footsteps, walking toward the church. She hiccuped softly and looked up at the person approaching, and her heart clenched when she recognized him. Sam. She inhaled deeply and refused to meet his eyes, "Go away," she choked, attempting to wipe her burning eyes. He didn't go away, though. He sat down beside her, not saying a word. He didn't ask her why, or demand to know what she was doing, sitting in front of the church, bawling, he just put his arms around her and held her while she sobbed. Quinn didn't push him away from her either, she just cried into his chest until she couldn't cry any longer. Slowly, she composed herself, her face puffy and red, feeling quite silly. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Sam didn't say anything, but he was angry. It was Finn, and he knew it. Sam and Finn had just begun to get along, but Sam didn't think he could ever truly forgive Finn for taking his girl away from him. She'd made him so happy, and so proud. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and she still was. And here he was, holding her while she cried. Her face was puffed and wet, but he still thought she was beautiful. But he also thought of how much he'd like to kill Finn for making her cry like this. He watched her as she began to calm down, her breaths returning to normal, debating whether he should speak to her or not. He wanted to kiss her so badly it hurt, but that would be really wrong. So he restrained himself. As far as he knew, she was Finn's now. And the last thing he wanted to do was make her more upset. Sam just loved to make her smile, when she came over to babysit, he'd act ridiculous in hopes of seeing one of her smiles, which had become increasingly rare. "Don't apologize, Quinn," he said, looking at her, not with pity, but with a look of someone who cared, "What did he do?" he asked quietly, hoping his anger with Finn wasn't showing. This was about Quinn.

Quinn couldn't for the life of her understand why he was being so nice, but they were friends after all. And that was the kind of person Sam was, wasn't it? She looked at the ground, memorizing the cracks. "He broke up with me," she whispered, feeling tears well up again as she said it, but holding them back, "he loves Rachel."

Sam could see how much she was hurt by this. His heart sank a little, though, because he interpreted it as "Quinn's in love with Finn, that's why she's so broken". Things were never that simple with Quinn, though. There were always so many layers. And she never let anyone in close enough to really know her, she wanted to, but she was scared. Scared to fall and get hurt. As she began to tear up again, he put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly, wanting to shout how she was so much better than Finn, how he didn't deserve her anyway. But he didn't.

"It's not like he could have loved me in the first place," she hiccuped, just blurting out words now, "no one could." Not her even her parents. She was just a mess, and she knew it. What girl worthy of being loved got pregnant at 16, and stomped on hearts like they were bugs?

Sam bit his lip to stop the words from coming out, but they came anyway, "I did."

"Yeah, look how I screwed that up," she snapped in reply, tears starting to fall again. "The one guy, who really loved me, and what did I do? I ran away, scared, and broke his fucking heart," she babbled, not really talking to Sam, maybe not even noticing he was still there, "I couldn't just admit that I loved him, I had to mess everything up, because that's what I do, isn't it? Mess things up?"

Sam didn't know quite how to respond to that, or what to say. His heart clenched though, as she spoke about him, what had happened. It made him want to cry, almost. "I still do, Quinn. I never stopped," Did he just say that? He wanted to hit himself. She was confused enough as it was, all broken up with and all, right? She stopped sobbing, and looked at him, not saying anything. He didn't either. The silence was louder than anything he'd ever heard. Damn, he cursed to himself, why did I say that? Damn, damn, damn. But when he finally let his eyes meet hers, and the look she was giving him...Oh, he didn't regret a thing.

Quinn couldn't believe what he'd just said, really. He still loved her after all this time? After all she'd done? Quinn knew, deep down that she hadn't stopped loving him. She'd tried so so hard to deny it, even let everything fall apart, scared to be in love again, and to hear him say he still felt for her was like some kind of crazy dream. "I don't deserve that," she said quietly, breaking the silence and starting to stand up from the curb, feeling pretty ridiculous.

"Quinn wait..." he said, tugging gently at her wrist. "You're Quinn Fabray, right? Why would you...why would you even say you don't deserve it? You're the prettiest, smartest, and coolest girl I've ever met, and when you get to know people, you're actually really nice, I mean, you've helped so much with my family and all, and no one's making you do that, and you're really strong, climbing back up after everything, and I really admire that," he was babbling, talking just to talk, and he knew it, he just wanted to see her smile before he stopped talking, he'd say anything to make her smile."Any person would be really lucky to have the chance to love you."

He sounded a bit like a dumb movie, and she knew it, but she still couldn't help but crack a little bit of a smile. A really small one. Then it was gone. "Thanks, Sam," she gave a light laugh, "how did a person as good as you ever wind up in Lima?"

Sam quirked his eyebrow upward at her, stepping a little closer, "Well, I wouldn't have ever gotten to meet you if I hadn't, right?" He watched her give him another one of her blink-and-you-might-miss-it smiles, then he cleared his throat. "Um, so. Can I kiss you now?"

"Yes."


End file.
